This invention relates to apparatus for supporting and transporting a gas cylinder or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to apparatus for supporting and transporting a gas cylinder, wherein a simple and highly portable support is provided for the cylinder, and, in association with the support, there is also provided a means for retaining in association with the cylinder and support accessories and other materials to be used with the cylinder.
Those in the plumbing, air conditioning and heating trades often use acetylene or other bottled gases for soldering, brazing or welding. Typically, the gases are provided in storage tanks or cylinders, which, because they are pressurized, must be of substantial construction. Such cylinders are often heavy and unwieldy. Because of their shape, the cylinders are rather mechanically unstable. When placed on end, they tend to fall, frequently damaging surrounding walls, furniture or fixtures, as well as their own hoses, fittings and regulators. Cylinders of the sizes most frequently used are not easily carried, and they are particularly difficult to carry when associated, as they often are, with long lengths of hose and accessories.
The difficulties with conventional cylinders are not entirely due to the characteristics of the cylinders themselves. Soldering operations (or, in other uses of such cylinders, brazing and welding operations) involve the use of torches and associated materials such as solder, flux, strikers, specialized tips and brushes. All of these must be carried to a job site and readily accessible to the user.
The present invention is directed to mechanically simple and lightweight apparatus for supporting and transporting a gas cylinder, as well as accessories for use in association with the cylinder. In one of its aspects, the present invention is directed to a unique support for a gas cylinder, and in another aspect, to a novel jacket which cooperates with the support to provide convenient and secure storage for accessories to be used with the cylinder.
Apparatus for supporting or transporting gas cylinders has heretofore been proposed. For example, applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,238, issued Oct. 28, 1952, to Highwood and U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,481, issued Oct. 13, 1981, to Pearl. Such apparatus, however, does not provide the simplicity and efficiency of the applicant's structure, nor does it contemplate the cooperative relationship between the applicant's novel support and the equipment storage means associated with the support.